A magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), includes memory cells configured to store bits of data therein. A memory cell of the MRAM includes an MRAM element operable so as to switch between a high resistance state that represents a logic “1” value and a low resistance state that represents a logic “0” value. A bit of data, a logic “0” or “1” value, stored in the memory cell is determined by comparing a current that flows through the memory cell to a reference current.